


The Break Lights

by nuuuge



Series: B.A.P Family Series [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Family, Kid Fic, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Running Away, i guess sort of running away?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuuuge/pseuds/nuuuge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhong just wanted to play, but Yongguk was too busy studying for Midterms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Break Lights

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm bored and procrastinating sounds like a decent plan right about now! I've got a Philosophy final tomorrow, so I let out my studying anger out on these characters... I guess I'll actually get to studying right now. 
> 
> Sorry I wrote more about them, but this was actually sort of supposed to happen in the first part but I got lazy and I was tired. So here you go a very dramatic story!
> 
> Totally un-beta'd so blame all/any mistakes on me.

“Junhong, not now.” Yongguk sighed, hands running through his greasy hair as he tried to concentrate on the power point before him. He scrolled through the material, writing down in messy scrawl what he felt was most important about European history.

The small four year old sat at his fathers legs, a few toy cars around him as he kept moving them around making quiet ‘vroom’ noises when he moved them. Normally Yongguk would stop studying and lean down to play with his son, but midterms were in the next few weeks and Yongguk had a full course load which he had to be prepared for.

Junhong pouted up at his dad wanting nothing more than to play with him. His daddy looked so sad and all Junhong wanted was to see his daddy smile. He wanted to spend time with him, to be able to do something with his daddy, but daddy was constantly busy and frowning and looking into his stupid iPad or books. Junhong hated school if that was what it did to daddy.

“Daddy…” Junhong whined, hand curling around the older males pant leg, tugging at the soft grey material of the oversized sweat pants he was sporting.

Yongguk leaned back in his chair, back cracking. He let out a groaned, hands running over his tired face. The whole aspect of the European history class was terrible. He lived in Korea, why was he forced to take a whole year class on history that happened on the other side of the planet? It was interesting, but the names and the sheer amount of history was almost too much for only a year.

The older picked up the four year old and set him down in his lap. Junhong immediately went to grab the paper Yongguk had been making notes on and a pen. Thankfully Yongguk managed to pry the paper away from the curious four year old before he drew all over his study material.

“Not this paper. You can draw on a blank one.” Yongguk told his son, setting out a new paper for the small child to draw on.

“Want DaeDae.” Junhong frowned.

Yongguk rolled his eyes at the small boy ruffling his hair, “Daehyun is also studying. We can’t disturb him.”

Junhong hated this ‘studying’ his daddy always spoke of. It didn’t look fun and it kept DaeDae and Uppie away from him. They were his favourite uncles. JaeJae was also fun, but less than the other two and Channie kind of, very much, scared Junhong.

“Don’t like study.” Junhong frowned, throwing his pen on the ground and hitting the desk with his small fists, squirming in his fathers seat, “Play with me daddy! No more study!” His voice got louder with each word making the older wince.

Junhong wasn’t prone to throwing fits. He’d always been a good child, but recently he’d become more needy, always wanting to be held and have attention on him, and usually Yongguk would indulge his son and shower him with affection and attention, but there were limits to how much he could do for his child and this was one of those moments.

“Later okay?” Yongguk stated calmly, hoping Junhong wouldn’t have to be reprimanded for his current bad behavior. Yongguk was terrible at saying no to his son.

Junhong frowned, looked up at his dad before shaking his head. He opened his mouth and let out a loud wailing shriek, grabbing the paper he had just used to draw on before ripping at it and whining about playing and fun. Tears welled in the small boys eyes as he moved around on his dad’s lap.

Yongguk stood up, holding Junhong close on his hip, but the small boy continued to shout and cry, little fists flying everywhere.

“Junhong stop it.” Yongguk calmly said, sitting down on the living room couch, Junhong placed next to him against the cushions, but the small boy continued to roll and scream, “Junhong if you do not stop it we won’t see DaeDae or Uppie at the end of the week.” Yongguk hated this, detested having to reprimand his son in such a harsh way, but sometimes nothing else worked.

“Want DaeDae _now_ daddy!” Junhong shouted. His face was completely red from screaming, eyes small slits and arms shaking.

“I know you do, but throwing a fit isn’t going to bring him here.” Yongguk reasoned, “So now let’s be good so that you can see DaeDae Friday for your play date.”

Junhong sniffled, stopped thrashing and moving so much, sad eyes looking up at his daddy. He knew that he was in trouble. He knew he shouldn’t have shouted at his daddy, but he was so frustrated. He just wanted to have fun, wanted someone to play with, because the red racecar wasn’t as fast or cool when he played by himself.

“Now that you’ve calmed down, I’m going to have to take away your racecars for a bit. You shouldn’t have made such a mess.” Yongguk explained looking straight at his son.

Junhong’s entire face pinched together, mouth gaping open and more tears welling in his eyes. His daddy was taking away his favourite cars for the rest of the day… what would he play with then? His daddy was so mean. He knew he shouldn’t have shouted, but to take away his cars was so mean from his daddy.

“ _Noooooo_ …” Junhong whined, voice pitching high once more, as though about to throw another fit.

“Junhong whining is only going to make them be taken away longer.” Yongguk warned.

The small boy pouted, arms in front of his chest before he jumped off the couch and rushing into his room, “I hate daddy!” He shouted before flinging himself onto the small bed.

The apartment they lived in was small, two rooms, a living room and work office combination with a tiny kitchen. Seoul was an expensive place to live and with his parents trying their best to make money for living, they had to settle for this tiny, shabby apartment on the outskirts of town.

Yongguk and Junhong shared a room, Yongguk sleeping on a futon while Junhong had a little bed in the other corner, box of toys next to his bed and a tiny closet in the other corner. The door to their room didn’t work, it was half off its hinges, but it was their home.

Yongguk couldn’t believe his ears. He couldn’t process the words that Junhong had uttered. The older stared with nothing but despair as his son disappeared into their room.

This was why Yongguk hated having to scold his son. Junhong was such a bright child, so happy, and when he was sad, Yongguk felt he couldn’t breathe anymore. His sole reason for being was to make sure his son was okay and to see him grow into a good man. Having the small bundle of joy so upset with him to say those words… it stung.

Yongguk didn’t know what to do. He tried to go into the room, but a tiny four year old threw a pillow his way, wailing about ‘daddy needing to leave’ before more pillows and blankets were thrown off the bed.

Yongguk stayed in the doorway, watching his son roll around, fists hitting his surroundings. He wanted to go over there and hug his son, comfort him, but he was the one to cause this.

“Go ‘way daddy.” Junhong finally grumbled having calmed down enough to stop screaming and thrashing, just laying on his mattress, stuffed tiger in his arms, blanket wrapped around his feet messily.

“I’m sorry Junhong, but you know the rules. If you’re too loud and you don’t play well you get your toys taken into a time out.” Yongguk sighed, hand running over his face, “So once you’ve thought real hard about what you just did you can come back to see me and ask for your cars back alright?”

Junhong didn’t say a word, huffed and moved his favourite stuffed animal closer to him.

Yongguk shook his head and turned to move back to his work desk, pulling out the chair and sitting down for a moment before bending over and writing down a few more notes about European history.

He made sure to take the toy cars and put them beside him on the desk, in case Junhong snapped out of it and came back to ask for them politely. It hadn’t often happened that Junhong misbehaved so badly that he had to get his toys taken away. The few times it had happened, it was mostly Yongguk’s mother who took the toys and hid them. Never Yongguk himself.

But as always, his parents were off somewhere, probably spending what little money they had left for a good time, and Yongguk was left alone in the tiny apartment to take care of his son.

Yongguk got another two hours of studying done, Junhong not once leaving their shared room.

Yongguk figured the kid had just tired himself out and fallen asleep. That had happened many times before. Junhong would run around and be as energetic as ever some moments and then the next he would be passed out on his dad’s lap from pure exhaustion. It was like a baby rabbit who would hop around and then flop over seconds later asleep.

“Time for dinner Junhong.” Yongguk exclaimed, getting off his chair and making his way to the kitchen to get some instant noodles out of the cupboard. He really didn’t have the patience to make real food that night. He felt tired, his back was aching and he had this stupid European history mid term in a few days and nothing Yongguk studied seemed to make him feel more prepared for the exam.

There was no sound coming from their shared room, so Yongguk set the cup of noodles down before making his way into the tiny sleeping area. Pillows littered the floor, still left over from the fit Junhong had thrown. A blanket was messily thrown on the ground, but there was no sign of a sleeping 4 year old.

Yongguk rushed to the tiny bathroom, no sign either. Not in his parents room or the living room. He checked ever counter, every cupboard in the kitchen, maybe he was hiding there? No signs of the small child anywhere.

Yongguk felt cold overcome him. It hit him like a flash flood. His knees were shaking, his stomach was twisting. He didn’t know what to do, what to think. He couldn’t move, completely frozen.

His son was gone.

With shaking legs, the 22 year old rushed to the entrance area where the door was closed, but not locked. He always locked the door. Yongguk couldn’t believe what had happened. He was supposed to watch his son, make sure he was alright and yet he left him in his room completely unsupervised. He was a terrible person, the worst father on the planet. His tiny four year old son was alone, outside and it was getting darker by the minute.

How long had Junhong gone out? Where would he even go? Yongguk couldn’t breathe. He felt everything clam up and he was unable to move. His fingers curled into his pocket, trying to get out his phone, but his grip failed him, the cellphone falling to the ground. Yongguk was unable to do anything about it, eyes downcast as it hit the ground and bounced away from him.

He had to call someone, had to inform the police. Would his son be taken away then? He had lost him, let him leave, he wasn’t going to be able to keep his son around anymore, they’d take him away from Yongguk.

The panic was overwhelming. Yongguk didn’t know what to do, who to call, where to look first. It was all too much for him. Tears welled in his eyes as he crouched down, fingers slipping around the cellphone once more, managing a weak enough grip to dial a familiar number.

One ring… nothing… two rings… Yongguk felt his whole frame shaking, tears unable to be stopped from running down his cheeks. He clenched his jaw begging for the other person to answer.

“Yes? Yongguk?” Yongguk jumped at the voice a sob the only thing escaping his vocal chords as he tried to tell Himchan what had happened.

It’d been over half a year since they’d all become friends, Yongguk and Himchan somehow becoming closer than the others. They confided in one another, struck up a friendship through trust and somehow that had turned into something more recently, but not strong enough yet to really become a relationship. The two knew they liked one another, but still too unsure in their own weaknesses and limits to completely commit to one another. Yet here he was, Yongguk sobbing and mumbling into the speaker, trying to get Himchan to understand.

“Are you home?” Himchan asked completely serious a hint of panic in his own words.

Yongguk managed a small ‘yes’ more sobs.

Without asking questions Himchan had told his slightly older friend to stay put he’d be there within the next few minutes.

Yongguk hung up, phone slipping out of his grip. He couldn’t think straight. He knew he had to go and find his son, had to somehow get Junhong back, but it was so frightening. Yongguk knew he was a terrible father, he’d never been cutout for it, but he believed he was doing an alright job with his son. Clearly he’d been wrong.

Yongguk didn’t know how long he sat there, tears constantly streaming down his face, heart swelling with panic and fear, completely immobilized. He couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, he felt so sick to his stomach at the mere idea of his son alone in the cold streets of Seoul. His bright, happy child, all alone in the cold, dark weather outside. It was terrifying.

Himchan rushed into the apartment, immediately spotting Yongguk curled up, hands pulling at his short dark hair, eyes red rimmed with tears, snot running from his nose. He looked like a complete mess.

“What happened?” Himchan asked, looking around, “Where is Junhong?”

At the mention of his son’s name Yongguk broke further, shaking and wrapping his thin arms around the slightly more muscular man.

It took a few moments but Himchan seemed to understand. He’d done it before as well, almost at the same age as Junhong. He’d run away from home as well after a fight with his dad. He’d run to his uncles place where Daehyun had waited for him with open arms. Yongguk was freaking out because he couldn’t find his son.

“We’re going to find him right now.” Himchan explained, hands coming up to cup Yongguk’s face, soft fingers brushing the tears away, only to make room for more, “We are going to get up now, we’re going to put on our coats and find him.”

Yongguk didn’t register the words, his eyes were blank, but he followed Himchan, let the other put a coat on him. Let him grab a small coat and boots for when they found Junhong. The other called Jongup, Youngjae and Daehyun as well, the three saying they’d be over as soon as possible as well to help look for him.

“We need to call the police Yongguk. Himchan explained to the other, “They can help find him quicker.”

Yongguk barely reacted, a flash of pure fright appearing in his dead eyes though.

The police showed up before the other three, the officer taking a description of Junhong, as well as a photo. Yongguk didn’t look up, stayed bundled up in his chair, grunting his responses so only Himchan could hear.

“We’re going to find him.” The officer explained, heavy hand landing on Yongguk’s shoulder.

Yongguk didn’t know what to believe, what to think. Everything was a mess, a blurr around him. He just wanted his baby close to him, wanted to hold him and kiss his adorable cheeks and dimples, wanted to go find frogs at the local park. He just wanted to spend time with his baby, and now he was gone, ran away from home.

Once the officer left, the other three got to the apartment, flash lights in hand, phones charged and ready to search for Junhong.

Yongguk was too distraught to notice, too scared to even thank them, but none of his friends minded. All they wanted was to find a small boy who somehow got out of his apartment.

“I’ll go south and check there with Yongguk. I can’t leave him alone.” Himchan explained, “You guys split up and look in the side streets and everything. Think of where a four year old would go!”

The others all nodded rushing off in different directions, screaming for Junhong, showing his photo to anyone who might have been around an hour or so ago.

“I saw him!” A store keeped exclaimed, “I found it odd he was all alone.” Daehyun looked so hopeful at the old woman selling clothes in the streets.

“Where did he go?” The young adult asked.

She thought about it for a moment, wrinkled face scrunching up in thought. She looked down the road and then up thinking where the small boy had gone to. If she’d had known that he was really without an older person she would have stopped the boy, but it looked like he knew exactly where he was going, small tiger stuffy under his arm and all.

“I think up the street. There is a small park down there, maybe he went to go play there?” She sighed, “I’m sorry I’m not of much more help.”

Daehyun thanked the woman, bowing before rushing off, fingers flying over his phone to text the others of what he had learnt.

Himchan got the text message; steering Yongguk off and into the direction Daehyun had gone before. There was no point in staying in the southern end of town when the small boy was clearly heading east.

“I’m a terrible father…” Yongguk frowned.

Himchan shook his head, hand wrapped tightly around the older mans’ bicep, steering him through the busy streets, eyes darting around, looking for any sign of a small boy having been there.

“You’re not. You’re one of the best fathers’ I know. You’re better than my own old man. I wish you’d see that. Every parent makes mistakes and every child runs away at least once in their lives. Don’t worry we will find him.” Himchan didn’t even know what he was saying, anything to comfort the other, but he had no idea if it was even working.

Youngjae looked around his area, he was near the park Daehyun had texted him about, a few blocks away. There was a karaoke bar, there were some clubs, none of these seemed like places a four year old would go to. It was getting colder with every moment and Youngjae felt a sense of panic rise in him.

Had Junhong even brought a jacket with him? Did four year olds think of those things when they ran away? Why did the small boy even leave? Yongguk was one of the best parents he knew and Junhong was an angel, why would he even try and leave?

All five young men rushed around, hoping to see the little boy. Police were on high alert, officers also asking around, showing the picture to as many locals as possible to somehow find the little boy in the area.

He wasn’t at the park, Daehyun cursed and kicked a deflated old soccer ball in anger. This was terrifying, so frustrating and the university student didn’t even want to think what terror Yongguk must have been feeling in those moments. Realizing your child was gone, had left while you were in the same house… he couldn’t even fathom the feelings his friend was probably overwhelmed with.

Jongup walked passed a large group of people, all gathered around old looking cars. They were colorful and there were balloons everywhere. If Jongup had been four years old he would have definitely decided to come check this place out.

There were foreign sports cars, some large SUV’s and even old looking convertibles. There were men all around the cars, drooling over the perfect paint jobs. The park wasn’t too far off either. Jongup decided to check it out further.

There were many people around; it was hard to squeeze by most of them. Jongup was on the small side, thankfully, and due to his dancing managed to weasel his way to the front where he got a closer look at some of the more expensive models in the motor show.

He walked close to some of the cars, looked inside them, keeping an eye out for any small humans who might be Junhong.

Yongguk and Himchan continued to ask store clerks and in cafes if anyone had seen the little boy. Most looked on with pity at Yongguk who had completely taken on a stoic expression with ashen, colorless face. The 22 year old did not look like himself. He didn’t feel like himself either, like he could never smile again if anything happened to his son.

The two continued to look, shouting out the small boys’ name every once in a while. They ended up running into Daehyun, who joined them as well.

“Jongup said he is looking at a car show that’s a few blocks from here.” Daehyun explained, “Youngjae is also looking at another park close to here. Maybe he just went to go play there.”

Himchan nodded, his hand having moved down from Yongguk’s bicep to now tightly hold onto his hand, pulling the lifeless young man with him wherever they went.

Yongguk wanted so desperately to help, to shout his sons’ name and to run to all the parks in the area. He wanted to be of use, had to be of use really. It was his son who was missing, Junhong was his responsibility and he’d been the one to fuck up and not pay attention. He’d angered his son, and yet he was here, being dragged along, not able to do anything. He wanted to move, wanted to pull Himchan all over the place, but the strength evaded him, feeling sick and cold whenever he so much as thought of his child.

What if Junhong was hurt? What if someone had seen him and taken him? What if… what if… what if…

“What?” Daehyun had his phone pressed to his ear, eyes darting around the area, “Where?”

Yongguk perked up, heart starting to hammer against his ribs once more.

“Don’t fucking move Jongup.” Daehyun concluded, the swear word slipping passed his lips. He hung up the phone, turned to his cousin and Yongguk, “Jongup found him at the car show.”

Without another word Yongguk bolted to the general direction where Himchan had said before that the car show was. The grip on the model’s hand tightening with every step.

Blood rushing through his ears was the only thing he could hear. They found Junhong, he was alive, he was safe. Daehyun had looked relieved and happy so Junhong had to be in good condition.

The three made their way to the car show, police also having shown up. An older man stood by a green 1950’s convertible, a rare car from the united states, arms flailing around as a police officer spoke to him.

Yongguk didn’t care. He just wanted to hold his son.

Just as he thought that, Jongup appeared, Junhong on his hip, the small boy rubbing at his eyes and yawning. He wore nothing but a sweater, stuffed tiger under his arm as he stretched.

Yongguk reached his son, the small boy opening his eyes long enough to grin at his dad, squeal and throw himself into the waiting arms of his daddy.

He was so cold. He hadn’t thought it’d be this cold when he left to go find DaeDae and Uppie. He just wanted to play, to get them to come over and cheer his daddy up. Studying was making daddy upset and mean to him, so he wanted them to come and make daddy happy. And hopefully play with him. But then he’d gotten lost and found these nice cars. They were way better than his small racecars, but he’d been cold and tired and hungry, so he decided to nap before finding his way home.

But daddy found him so he could go home and eat now. Daddy was so warm. He was so happy daddy came to pick him up from the nice cars.

Yongguk couldn’t hold in his tears, pulling the tiny body of his son closer one hand supporting Junhong against his hip, the other running through his sons hair, the small child burying his face in his fathers’ neck, placing soft little kisses along as a thank you, and an apology.

Junhong didn’t understand why his daddy was crying. He really didn’t but hearing the sobs and feeling the wetness of his tears made the small boy also well up with tears.

“You scared daddy so much Junhong…” Yongguk whispered, “please don’t ever scare daddy like that again.”

Himchan took a few steps back, as did the other two, giving the father and son a moment to themselves. Youngjae also rushed over, having gotten a text from Daehyun that they’d found Junhong at the car show where Jongup was looking.

The owner of the car had looked into the back seat and found the small boy sleeping there, then quickly told the organizers of the event to make an announcement through the speakers. Jongup had heard it and quickly rushed over to the car, finding Junhong blissfully asleep in the back seat, thumb in his mouth, though he was too old for that and Yongguk had complained millions of times about the bad habit, and stuffed tiger cuddled close. Jongup had never felt such relief before.

The police took everyone’s statement, told Yongguk to take care and that he was doing a fine job of raising Junhong. Mistakes happened and as long as this wouldn’t happen again they wouldn’t do anything about the boy running away.

“Daddy…” Junhong pulled away from Yongguk, “I’m sorry for making you sad.”

Yongguk sighed, kissing the top of his sons head, bouncing the small boy a little, “Don’t worry Junhong, just never leave without asking again. Never leave alone again. That was dangerous and I was so scared.” He explained, pulling the small body close once more.

He couldn’t let go of Junhong, wouldn’t even dream of letting him out of his sight for the foreseeable future.

“Himchan-hyung said he would pay for dinner for us.” Youngjae walked over, hand running through Junhong’s messy dark hair.

Himchan gasped, “I never –“

He was cut off by Jongup, “Why thank you Himchan-hyung!” He batted his eyes at the older model, mischievous smirk making him look younger than a university student.

Yongguk let out a shaky breath that could have resembled a laugh. Himchan looked over at him, shoulder sagging with relief and happiness. Himchan had held his emotions in from the moment he realized what had happened.

He too had felt so overwhelmed. He hadn’t known what to do, where to go and how to comfort Yongguk. He’d been scared for Junhong, so afraid of never seeing the evil little monster again, because for some reason Junhong had decided that he had to test Himchan before he was allowed to be ‘super duper amazing friends’ with Yongguk.

“I guess I’m taking everyone out to dinner.” Himchan sighed.

Yongguk nodded, his eyes trailing from Himchan and back to the small shaking boy in his arms.

Himchan was next to Yongguk in a moment, the small jacket they’d grabbed before leaving in his arms. The two oldest wrapped the four year old up in the jacket, pulled the hood over his head and let the child snuggle into his fathers chest, humming happily.

“Daddy.” Junhong whispered, “Want skateboard.”

Yongguk didn’t know where that came from, he didn’t even know that Junhong knew what a skateboard was, but at the moment he couldn’t deny his son anything. He was too glad to have him safely in his arms.

“We will see alright?” Yongguk whispered.

Himchan looked on, the same fondness he’d felt from day one almost overwhelming him. Having known the young father and his child for over half a year now, having them around at least once or twice a week and spending much of his free time with them, rather than at bars and drinking, has really opened his eyes to what real life is truly about.

Himchan had given up on love, on a normal life a long time ago, having been screwed over again and again, but he knew that he could grow to love Yongguk, that he could grow to love Junhong as his own son even, but he knew he was far off from that and so was Yongguk. The two just had to stay close friends until they were both ready for more.

Himchan hoped dearly though that ‘more’ would come quickly, because this tooth rotting fluff was enough to give him diabetes soon. He had to intervene before Yongguk got his son everything the kid asked for and he became too spoiled.

“I can’t believe out of all the people I’ve introduced you to, you’ve chosen Bang Yongguk.” Daehyun chuckled.

Himchan shoved his cousin off, grumbling about annoying family before joining the young father and his child on their way to a restaurant.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything overly dramatic in a while so this felt so weird... I might write more drama I've got a few more ideas for these guys. 
> 
> Even if no one likes it I'll probably still write it, because after tomorrow I'm done for the semester (Thank the heavens) 
> 
> So yeah thanks for taking your time to read this over dramatic... thing. I know there are 10 million better authors on this site.


End file.
